dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Seichool
'''Miranda Seichool '''Is a wealthy waitress of her father who owns a mansion which use to be his old house which is located very far from a town that she use to live on before her father and her mother divorced. She is a newbie at using a staff in battle and she is also one of the 4 pawns of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. She is the daughter of Jerome Seichool, the adopted sister to Aradian Grimoire, and is the boyfriend to Jackson Price. Appearance Miranda has a medium-size teenager-like appearance with short light brown hair and green circular eyes. She wears a black dress that is covered with a white coat with gold trimmings and a orange belt that goes on her stomach, she wears a necklace that goes down her stomach and has a green circle around it. She wears a headband on her head that has flowers on it, and wears grey shoes that are almost covered with pink trimmings on the top of her shoes, she also has 2 capes that appear to be transparent pink on her back. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Personality Miranda and kind and nice to people that she knows a lot. When she is with her friends, she is calm and nice and takes cares of people younger than her and normally gets cared for by people older than her. She is especially nice with her best friends and her adopted sister, Aradian Grimoire and her boyfriend, Jackson Price and she always is by their side whenever things go wrong. Despite her being clumsy sometimes, she always gets a lot of respect by her friends and she always likes to get trained by people who are nice to her. During battle, she gets serious whenever it's neither against her friends, or against a enemy. If she fights against her friends, whether in a tournament, team fight, or just for practice or training, she sometimes has a smile on her face and likes to go easy on her friends. When she is against a enemy though, whether a invader, or someone who is in a war, she gets serious and doesn't smile at all because of how evil someone is and she always goes hard on them whether they are weak or stronger than her. After Jackson's defeat by Dormin. Miranda started to feel sad for him after he almost had his arm broken and his Sacred Gear almost destroyed by Dormin's Anti-Sacred Gear and she took care of him for a few months along with Seroshu Mizukage because of his injuries making her personality start to have a sad and emotional look. Everytime Jackson says that he is "Fine", Miranda starts to feel sad with a little bit of tears in her eyes, and her tears get worse when he is asleep. When he's asleep, Miranda loses it and starts to cry because she was afraid that Jackson would die and she would be lonely for the rest of her life. History After being borned After Miranda was born from a mother and Jerome Seichool, she was just a cute and beautiful little girl and they had a good time for the next 3 years. After her mother found out that Jerome was a devil, her and Jerome had a divorce and she was forced to live with her father in their old house which happened to be a mansion. She was forced to stay in her room with her butlers able to give her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a while until she was ready to be a waitress for her restaurant. Being a Waitress After a years had passed, Miranda was 15 years old and she was able to become a expert waitress... though she always has been clumsy sometimes, she has been able to mess up sometimes by dropping people's food neither at the floor or at the dining table. When she heard that Jerome was sent to prison in the underworld, her mother came back and she started to love her again because now it was a normal human-like family... and she didn't care about her being half-demon. She cared about her having a human-like appearance and would be beautiful like a human and not like a demon. Meeting Jackson Price, and Aradian Grimoire When Miranda was still serving food at customers, she noticed a red-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl with a green swirly on her hair. She told them what they both wanted and they both just ordered food. After a few monsters invaded her restaurant, she beat them up with her staff and then she introduced herself as a half-demon to both Jackson and Aradian. They both were shocked and decided to ask if she wanted to join her peerage. Miranda agreed and her mother was also fine with it as long as she wouldn't get in any trouble. Thus she was promoted to a pawn just like Jackson Price. -More information coming soon- Powers/Abilities Powers Healing Miranda, despite being a pawn to Aradian Grimoire's Peerage, didn't have any powers until she started to learn healing by Asia Argento. Miranda is able to use healing to heal anything that is outside a person's body. She can't use her healing to heal anything that is inside a person's body because of how it's "impossible" to do according to Solvace. Miranda can though heal broken bones but only temporarily though because it is part of a person's body inside. Abilities Martial Arts Miranda is a expert at martial arts, mastering on using her fists and feet against anyone that fights against her. She normally goes for big punches and kicks because of how she was trained by her mother who is a teacher of martial arts. Miranda is also capable of using expert types of punches and kicks making her almost strong enough to defeat anyone. The only people that she cannot defeat, are Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou while fighting with their fists and not their weapons. Equipment Bo Staff Miranda carries a Bo staff with her whenever she is in battle against someone whether it's a friend or a foe. Her Bo staff is pink with black covering most of the pink and green near the pink color. She uses her Bo staff for combat like any person would use their Bo staff. She normally does upper and lower swings for far range combat and sideways along with front and back jabs for close range combat. And she also stores her Bo staff somewhere on her back Trivia * Mirinda Seichool is Leia Rolando from Tales of Xillia * Miranda Seichool's Mother is named Mistine Seichool * Miranda is shown to be allergic to cats * Miranda has a cousin, but she never speaks of her because she never knew her when she was a baby * She and Jackson are in common because their both allergic to cats * She is afraid of having her friends kill because of how Dormin was able to master everyone's movements easily * She, Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shidou are best friends because of how they both wear the same battle uniform when they are in battle and how they all are demons (This version of Irina Shidou is a Demon) * Mistine and Miranda share the same hair color as well as they both use a Bo Staff during battle. The only differences between them is, Mistine wears a tight bodysuit while Miranda wears a Church battle suit. * Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou gave her a Church battle suit because they thought of her as "someone who believed in the lord" Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage